¿Nuevos Problemas?
by killerqueen04
Summary: Luego de vencer a Voldemort, Harry y sus amigos debe regresar a Hogwarts para culminar su septimo año. Pero cuatro jovenes nuevos capturaran su atención. ¿seran ellos los nuevos problemas en la vida de Harry? Averigualo!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter (por no decir que es el primero en mi vida, xDD) Bien, pues les cuento que ya desde hacia varios días pensaba en escribirlo hasta que se me vinieron las ideas bien claras y puse manos a la obra. Pues espero que les guste!

Adelante^^

att:Killerqueen04

**Cap I ¿Raro?**

-Ah vamos Harry, cuenta que se sintió cuando acabaste con… con…- un chico de tez oliva luchaba por tener el valor de decir el nombre del hombre que sembró miedo y agonía en todo el reino mágico, aquel que hacia un par de meses atrás había muerto.

-Tom Ryddle- un chico de tez mediana y de ojos verdes, de un verde centellante y atractivo, y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su rostro, observaban al chico con una sonrisa amable. El, Harry Potter, el niño elegido… el chico que sobrevivió y elimino a Voldemort, aquel hombre maldito que había acabado con gran parte de los magos que luchaban por detenerlo.

-Ya, ya acabo la función de autógrafos y de biografías por parte de Harry, aléjense de mi amigos o les irá mal.- señalaba su uniforme, el pequeño pendiente que anunciaba que él, Ron Weasly, es un prefecto, y que les iría mal si no se comportaban. Un "Ahh" resonó en la pequeña audiencia que tenia Harry. Sentado en uno de los muchos vagones del expreso, Harry era accedido por los estudiantes de primer año, que buscaban conocer como ese simple chico, con una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo, había logrado dar fin a uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos del mundo mágico, solo superado por algunos otros, que claro está, pertenecían a otras épocas. Una melena castaña apareció tras el chico de cabello rojizo, dándole un ligero abrazo por la espalda, para luego sonreír. Ron se limito a sonreír, aunque estaba ciertamente sonrojado. –Vamos, vamos- el chico, aun sonrojado, hizo ademan para que los pequeños se fueran del compartimiento.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele?- pregunto la chica, señalándole la frente a Harry. La chica, la mejor amiga de Harry y novia de su mejor amigo, Ron, conocía perfectamente lo que sentía Harry. El no podía creer que había acabado con ese maldito ser que había hecho su vida un infierno. Siempre había creído que esa profecía: "Uno de los dos tendrá que morir para…" se refería a él. No podía expresar todos los sentimientos encontrados, cuando Voldemort cayó al suelo en aquella batalla, en el salón comedor de su adorable castillo… que también lo era para él, su maldito enemigo.

-¿Yo? No, Hermione, estoy perfectamente bien… es que pienso que no fue muy justo que nos hicieran repetir el séptimo año.- hizo una mueca en señal de disgusto, aunque regresar a Hogwarts no era tan malo, ser accedido por muchos curiosos, si lo es.

-Pero es que nunca tomamos ese curso… así que no es repetir- chillo la chica, moviendo sus manos. Harry ahogo una risa, le era tan gracioso ver a su amiga algo enfadada, aunque en esos últimos meses ya no lo estaba tanto, Hermione era una chica enamorada.

-¡Como digas!- exclamó Harry, no pensaba discutir con su amiga, porque aunque estuviera equivocada, Hermione jamás lo reconocería. Con una sonrisa triunfante, Hermione se sentó al lado de su amigo, y recostó su cabeza en el cuerpo de este.

-Es tan raro llegar a Hogwarts y conocer que todo a acabado.- susurro la chica, buscando conversación con Harry, que en ese momento observaba las lechuzas volar libremente. Sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver una parecida a su fiel amigo, Hedwig, pero la conversación de su amiga lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Siempre llegábamos con el miedo de Voldemort y ahora somos… ¡Libres!- exclamo entre dudoso, y alegre el chico. Hermione rio ante la expresión de Harry.

-Ehy ustedes, alto ahí- gritaba Ron, conduciendo a unos pequeños a unos vagones libres. –No, no dejes eso ahí- le espeto a uno de los chicos, que quería deja bajo uno de los muebles, una rana de chocolate, Hermione se puso de pie, y abrió el compartimiento.

-Mejor le ayudo, o comenzara a lanzar chicos afuera del expreso- comento alegremente la chica, dejando en soledad y con una risa en los labios a Harry.

"Por fin solo" se dijo a sí mismo. Desde lo ocurrido, no había tenido un tiempo para poder pensar, todos sus amigos estaban las veinticuatro horas tras él, en especial la Sra. Weasly, que al haber perdido a uno de sus adorados gemelos, le prestaba más atención a Harry, como si este pudiera llegar a ocupar el lugar de su hijo, aunque es obvio que ella no lo hacía por esto, pero era la impresión que tenía el resto de la familia.

-¿Ocupado?- un chico de estatura alta, (al menos más alto que Ron, de cabello rizado y castaño, hasta el comienzo de sus anchos hombros, y de una tez parecida al caramelo, se detuvo ante la puerta del compartimiento. Ojos verdes, mucho más verdes e intensos que los de Harry, y con un brillo sumamente especial, el joven mago, con su túnica sin color de casa, esperaba la respuesta de el chico.

-No, claro, adelante- balbuceo Harry, saliendo de todos sus pensamientos. Esperaba con ciertos disgustos las preguntas por parte del joven mago. El joven, tan alto que casi choca con la puerta del compartimiento, dio un par de pasos, hasta estar adelante.

-¿Te importa si mi amiga entra?- pregunto nuevamente, Harry negó la cabeza. Acto seguido, el chico salió del compartimiento, y con un ademan de "adelante" hizo que una hermosa chica entrara. Cabello rubio, y semi rizado, sus ojos en forma de almendra tenían un extraño color amarrillo, a Harry le parecía sencillamente hermosa. Un porte elegante y una delicadez en su rostro que solo podía encontrar en Ginny y en Hermione, aunque esta última como amiga. Le parecía increíblemente guapa esa joven, que con una amplia y brillante sonrisa, le agradeció. –Gracias- dijo el primer chico, haciendo que Harry dejara de observar a la joven. El primer chico observo a Harry con el ceño fruncido, para luego observar a la chica con cierto recelo, esta se limito a encogerse de hombros y sonreírle.

-¿De qué casas son? Nunca los había…-

-Somos nuevos. Llegamos hace unos días Londres.- comento el chico, con una amable sonrisa. La joven de cabellos dorados, observaba el paisaje con detenimiento, como si jamás se hubiera subido a un expreso.

-Por cierto, me llamo Harry Potter- dijo el chico, presentándose con una amplia sonrisa. Por lo general nunca se presentaba, ya que con la cicatriz el reino entero lo conocía, y eso algunas veces lo beneficiaba y en otras tantas, pues era un molesto problema.

-Go..Gregory, me llamo Gregory Willow- el chico asintió, y se giro hacia la chica rubia.

-Helena Hamilton- la voz de la chica era lo más dulce que jamás había podido escuchar Harry. Perfecta, simplemente la chica era perfecta, pero claro, para él, Ginny es la mujer perfecta, pero no podía negar que esa hermosísima chica era perfecta.

-Mucho gusto, chicos. Ojala les toque en Gryffindor- deseo Harry. Gregory rio y asintió, le había encantado la idea.

-El hogar de los valientes- dijo, más para si que para el resto. Harry asintió, y observo el comportamiento de la chica, que con una sonrisa negaba la cabeza.

-También debes decir que es el hogar de los mujeriegos y orgullosos- le espeto al chico junto a ella, que con una mueca, decidió no continuar con lo que había dicho su compañera.

Las puertas del compartimiento se abrieron, dejando pasar a dos chicos más. La primera, una chica de tez muy blanca, y de ojos azules, con una melena rizada y larga. Muy guapa. Tras de ella, un chico de cabello negro, y de tez blanquecina y sombría, entro. Ambos, al igual que los dos primeros chicos, lucían las túnicas negras, sin tener ningún color de las distintas casas de Hogwarts. La chica de cabello negro, se acerco hasta la rubia, y con un ligero empujón, hizo que Gregory se moviera, hacia la otra esquina, para ella poder sentarse. Con una amplia sonrisa, abrazo a la chica rubia. Ambos chicos rodearon los ojos, para luego darse la mano.

-Rania, Steve, este es Harry Potter- presento Gregory con una amplia y amable sonrisa. Harry asintió en forma de saludo. La tal Rania se volteo y luego de escrutar con la mirada al chico, sonrio. Pero su sonrisa era algo misteriosa, pero a la vez seductora. Tan distinta a la primera chica, que tiene una sonrisa amable y sincera.

-Harry Potter, el chico que destruyo a Lord Voldemort- concluyo el chico de cabello negro, Steve. Extremadamente guapo, (aunque había que declara que el primero, Gregory, lo era más) el chico asintió. Harry desvio su mirada a los tres jóvenes sentados frente a él, que lo miraban entre curiosos, pensativos, dudosos, y otras series de sentimientos que Harry no podía comprender. -¿Qué tal esa batalla? Con el heredero de Slytherin- la voz del chico denotaba cierto disgusto. Nuevamente, Harry observo con el rabillo del ojo, como los tres jóvenes lanzaban miradas de asombro, pero esta vez a Steve, que aun seguía de pie.

-mmm… fue…-

-No lo molestes, Steve- dijo la chica de cabello rubio. Steve le lanzo una fiera mirada, para luego encogerse de hombros. –Has sido muy valiente- le dijo con dulzura al chico con la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Este, con cierta torpeza, logro colocar una sonrisa. Gregory asintió.

-Todo un valeroso Gryffindor- exclamo. El chico tomaba muy en serio el ser un Gryffindor, sino lo colocaban en esa casa, Harry estaba seguro que el chico sufriría una barbaridad.

-Es mejor la inteligencia a la valentía- murmuro la chica de cabello negro. Gregory hizo una mueca. Nuevamente la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Todo aquello le resultaba raro a Harry, debía decir que si fuera a escoger como amigos a dos de los chicos, una y mil veces escogería a la chica rubia y a Gregory. Los otros dos no eran muy de su agrado, aunque acababa de conocerlos.

Con mala cara, Ron entro al compartimiento, sin antes quedarse anonadado con todos los estudiantes que estaban en el. Con sus insignias de Prefecto de la casa Gryffindor, el chico observo a cada uno de los chicos. Harry disfrutaba ver las reacciones. Primero observo a Gregory, que con su sonrisa y actitud le recordaba a uno de sus hermanos, luego paso hacia la chica de cabello negro, en la que frunció el ceño. Al llegar a la rubia, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y al final, al ver al chico que estaba a su lado, su rostro cambio por uno asustado. Harry ahogo las risas, no le parecía correcto reírse de su amigo… ese que lo había rescatado en aquel pequeño arrollo congelado. Lucho por colocarse serio, y salió triunfante.

-Ron, ellos son estudiantes nuevos. El es Gregory Willow- el aludido asintió. –ella es Rania y Helena- ambas chicas, sobre todo Helena, mostraron una dulce sonrisa. –y el es Steve- este último no mostro ningún entusiasmo en observar a Ron.

-Ahh… eh, no sabía que Hogwarts admitía estudiantes mayores en primer año.- musito Ron, cambiando las miradas entre Harry y los cuatro chicos.

-Oh no, nosotros estamos en séptimo año.- respondió Rania, mientras abrochaba su túnica, ya que uno de los botones se había desbrochado.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto Harry. No quería que el silencio, (tan incomodo algunas veces) reinara en el lugar. Buscaba cualquier pregunta que garantizara algo de plática, por lo menos hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

-Sí, venimos de…- la voz de Helena se quebró. Harry busco con la mirada a Ron, y este se digno a solo encogerse de brazos. Lo único que vino a la mente, a los dos chicos, fue, o la chica extrañaba el lugar donde estudiaba, o simplemente la marco emocionalmente para el resto de su vida.

-Es que venimos de un Colegio en América.- razono la chica de cabello negro, mientras buscaba el apoyo de los otros dos, que solo asintieron, como si una maldición imperus los tuviera controlados.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Ron dio una cabezada. – ¿Qué? Van a seguir entrando más, ya estamos apretados- se quejo, al ver que dos estudiantes sin compartimiento se detenían en la puerta, al ver la reacción del pelirrojo, ambos estudiantes, (de Hufflepuff) giraron sobre sus talones y se fueron.

-¿Y tu estas en Gryffindor?- pregunto el chico de cabello negro, observando por primera vez a Ron. Este, muy orgulloso, asintió. –Me parece que ese sombrero te a seleccionado mal- bufo Steve. Las orejas de Ron se volvieron un tanto rojas, por la ira que estaba sintiendo. ¿Decirle que su casa no debe ser Gryffindor? ¿A él? Aquel chico estaba en grandes problemas. Justo antes de que Ron hablara, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¿Otra vez?- dijeron al unisono Helena, Harry, Rania y Gregory. Las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron rojas por la vergüenza de escuchar un fuerte "otra vez". Se detuvo un instante, pensando en que haría, si voltearse y marcharse, o entrar.

-Hermione- la campana los había salvado, sobre todo a Ron, quien para ese momento estaba pensando en retar a un duelo a Steve.

-Solo pasaba para decir que llegamos- la chica se rasco la cabeza, mientras observaba todas las nuevas caras en ese compartimiento. Harry volvió a presentar a todos los chicos, que nuevamente, hicieron los mismos gestos que con Ron. –Mucho gusto, Hermione Granger- dijo cortésmente.

-Bien, me largo- exclamo Ron, que ni siquiera observo a Hermione, que lo miro dudosa, haciéndole una seña a Harry como queriendo decir "y a este, ¿Qué le pasa?" a lo que Harry se encogió de hombros. No podía negar que el volver a Hogwarts le parecía que era injusto volver, cuando ya se suponía que había terminado sus años en la Escuela, aunque como le había dicho Hermione, ellos nunca cursaron el séptimo curso, además, no era tan malo, estaría con Ginny, sus amigos, y también, (aunque no era que le importara, ni que lo considerara su amigo), volvería a ver a Draco, por que el no había culminado su curso. Harry deseaba ver como Draco era humillado por el Colegio, y aunque es un sentimiento malo, Draco lo había humillado en otros años.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Harry.- Gregory estaba de pie, y le estrecho la mano a Harry, que en ese momento se percato de algo que no había visto antes, aquel chico no solo tenía los ojos verdes, sino que al recibir luz en ellos tomaban un aspecto rojizo, que dejo paralizado a Harry, el jamás había visto algo asi en un simple chico, debía ser un animago, o algo por el estilo.

-Te veré luego- fue lo único que pudo decir. Uno a uno comenzaron a salir del compartimiento, la ultima en salir fue la chica de cabello negro, que luego de observar fijamente un instante a Harry, se decidió en salir.

-¿O soy yo, o son raro?- pregunto un confundido Ron. Hermione negó la cabeza, y salió junto a Ron. Ambos hablaban sobre algo que Harry no llego a entender. El pensaba en la rareza de los nuevos estudiantes, y sobre lo que iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante, ya que Voldemort está muerto y ya no hay nada por lo que luchar… o eso parece….

Les ha gustado? No olviden dejar sus reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los Reviews! **Artemis**, estas mas cerca de lo que crees, xDD a

**Odde** y a **Alfy**

Gracias por las lecturas

**Disclaimer: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER ME PERTENECEN (lamentablemente, sino seria multi millonaria, xDD) PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING Y A LA WARNER BRO. **

Dedicado a todos los fabulosos fanáticos de Harry Potter ;)

**Cap II Y si no esta muerto…**

Bajó del expreso, con la mirada en el suelo. Algunos empujones por aquí y otros por allá, Harry no se molesto, todo lo contrario, sentía una alegría, aunque detrás de esta venia una gran tristeza, de la que se percato en ese momento. Albus Dumbledore, el gran director de Hogwarts ya no estaría allí, y aunque habían pasado casi un año, Harry aun no podía creer que el entraría al Colegio y que el viejo mago no estaría para dar la bienvenida. El chico se movió de forma estruendosa, cuando fue empujado (sin querer) por un chico, que leía un libro y no se había percatado de su presencia. Harry giro sobre sus talones, y grande fue la sorpresa al ver a Draco tras de él. El rubio se quedo paralizado, habían pasado muchas cosas entre Harry y el, pero Harry le había salvado la vida aquella vez, cuando la batalla final había comenzado.

-Fíjate por donde andas- le espeto Draco, aunque esta vez, su voz no denotaba el tono de autoridad que años anteriores poseía, Harry sabia que lo había utilizado por aparentar frente a sus amigos. El ojiverde coloco una sonrisa, para luego darle la espalda al rubio.

-Lo mismo te digo, Draco- continuo su camino. Quería humillar a Draco, lo ansiaba, pero algo dentro de él se lo prohibía, y quizás eso era lo mejor.

A lo lejos pudo visualizar a Hermione y a Ron , que ordenaban en filas a los estudiantes de segundo y tercer año de Gryffindor. Era raro, pero a Harry le parecía agradable que Ron y Hermione fueran pareja. Al menos Hermione no era empalagosa como Lavander y realmente amaba a Ron, además de que no debía molestarse, porque él era el novio de la hermana menor de Ron, y Hermione era como su hermana, así que estaban a par.

-¿En qué piensas?- el mundo de Harry revoluciono. La voz más dulce, perfecta… la voz de su Ginny estaba tras de él. El corazón le dio un vuelco, cuando la chica se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Aquellos labios rosados y suaves, que tantas veces Harry había podido probar en los pasillos del palacio. Ginny lo es todo para él, y cuando Voldemort estaba vivo, su miedo era que le hicieran daño a ella, porque si algo le pasaba, el no sabía que iba a ser su vida.

-Nada- le dijo, aun a centímetros del rostro de ella, pudiendo observar algunas pecas, y percibiendo su aroma, un aroma embriagador. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella para toda la vida, porque Potter sabia que ella iba a ser su compañera, porque no podría conocer una mujer como ella, sencillamente no la había.

Con una delicada caricia, la chica volvió a posar, lenta y suavemente sus labios en los del chico, dejándole bien en claro a todas las chicas que bajaban del expreso que ese chico no se tocaba. Luego de darle un abrazo, la chica se despidió de su amado, comenzando a caminar junto a unas amigas, pero sin antes lanzarle un beso en el aire a Harry, que estaba en un trance.

Luego de haberse quedado de animación suspendida durante algunos segundos, solo pensando en Ginny y en el, Harry comenzó a caminar hacia los carruajes tirados por thestrals. Para los alumnos que jamás habían podido ver la muerte de algún familiar, las carrozas eran tiradas por magia, pero para aquellos que desgraciadamente habían visto morir a un familiar, (y en este caso se debe reconocer que muchos de ellos la habían visto, en la batalla de Hogwarts) podían observar a una curiosa criatura delgada y negra, con unas enormes alas. Parecida a Pegaso, los Thestral son criaturas un tanto rechazadas, ya que las personas piensan que provocan mala suerte, pero para Harry eran criaturas inteligentes, y que podían ser de gran ayuda.

Algunos de los chicos, que jamás habían visto un thestral en años anteriores, retrocedieron, con cierto temor. Y no era para menos, porque no se conoce a ningún thestral que sea una belleza. El chico comenzaba a dudar de que los alumnos se subieran a los carruajes, por que las caras de los alumnos que podían verlos, reflejaban miedo, muchísimo miedo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry camino hasta uno de los carruajes, y como si no se hubiera fijado en la criatura que tiraba de este, el chico se sentó en los asientos asignados, con su rostro tranquilo. Acto seguido, Luna y Neville hicieron lo mismo, imitando al chico y subiendo al mismo carruaje.

-Hola Harry- dijo Luna con una amplia sonrisa. Con sus habituales pantallas de rábanos, Luna estaba un poco más guapa este año. Su cabellera rubia estaba bien peinada y perfectamente trenzada. En sus manos llevaba uno de los ejemplares del Quisquilloso, y conjunto estaban unos enormes lentes blancos, las cuales Harry imagino, debían ser para ver algún bicho raro de los que hablaba Luna. -¿Quieren ponerse las gafas y ver…-

-No, gracias Luna- replicaron ambos chicos a la vez. Respetaban y querían a Luna, pero algunas de las cosas que decía les parecían locuras. Neville le ofreció la mano a Harry, que sin dudarlo la estrecho. Neville había cambiado algo, estaba un poco más delgado y su rostro mostraba más entusiasmo y carácter, y no era para menos, el también se había enfrentado a Voldemort, y asesino a Nagini.

-No sé como esas bestias te gustan- Harry se volteo, a un par de metros de su carruaje, los cuatro nuevos hablaban. Rania se mantenía a distancia de uno de los thestral, al igual que Gregory y Steve, mientras que Helena, con cierta sutileza y dulzura, acariciaba el lomo de uno los thestral de su carruaje.

-No son bestias, se llaman Thestral- corrigió Luna. Harry se volteo hacia la chica, que con los enormes lentes blancos puestos, observaba curiosa hacia los nuevos chicos. Neville, que hasta ese entonces observaba un carruaje, donde algunas alumnas de Hufflepuff charlaban alegremente, se volteo.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto. Por lo visto a Harry le había tocado tener que presentar a esos chicos a todo el colegio. Colocando los ojos en blanco, los presento señalándolos uno a uno. Neville y Luna asintieron en todo momento, aunque Harry podría apostar que al menos a Neville, se le olvidarían los nombres.

-Se que son thestrals, y sé de donde provienen, solo digo que son horribles- la joven de cabello negro hizo una mueca. Gregory observaba el bosque con interés, mientras que Steve se detenía junto a Rania, que en ese momento, estaba a solo pasos del carruaje de los chicos.

-Me llamo Luna Lovengood- se presento la rubia a los dos jóvenes de cabellos oscuros. Steve asintió, sin mostrarle ninguna importancia a la joven, mientras que Rania, contemplaba el uniforme de la chica con entusiasmo.

-¿Eres una Ravenclaw? Así que debes ser muy inteligente.- observo Rania. Haciendo una mueca, Steve observo a su compañera, para luego posar sus ojos verdes sobre Harry. El joven Potter sintió un escalofrió, aquella mirada le recordaba a alguien, ¿pero a quien? No estaba muy seguro, pero sentía que ese chico no era de confiar. Harry no le mostro sus sospechas, sino que le dirigió una mirada retante, a la que el Steve respondió con una un poco mas fiera.

Un escalofrió y tristeza invadió el ambiente, para volverse más tenso y frio. Los estudiantes, entre ellos Rania y Steve, se quedaron perplejos ante la espesa neblina que provenía del bosque. Hermione, a unos cuantos pies de distancia de Ron, tomaba por la túnica a unos chicos, para hacerlos retroceder.

-Deben estar bromeando- balbuceo Ron, llegando hasta donde estaba Hermione. No se podía percibir ningún sonido, aparte de las respiraciones agitadas de los alumnos. Voldemort había caído, todo esto era parte del pasado, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Harry saco de su bolsillo su varita, y colocándose de pie, de un salto, se bajo del carruaje. No tuvo más opción que detenerse al lado de Steve, que al igual que él, había sacado su varita. Helena, la chica rubia y hermosa, era la más cerca a la neblina, y con un par de pasos, empezó a retroceder, hasta quedar junto a Gregory, que tenía su varita lista.

El frio y la desesperanza comenzaron a inundar el pequeño área, donde los alumnos se observaban entre sí, algunos con cara de miedo, otros (principalmente los de segundo) lo veían como toda una aventura. De la neblina surgió una figura, encapuchada, luego salieron algunos más, que se acercaban con su lentitud y frialdad a los estudiantes. Harry estaba paralizado, eso no podía estar pasando.

-Deme…mentores- balbuceo un chico de Ravenclaw, que estaba a un par de pasos de un carruaje. Harry no podía reaccionar, estaba totalmente paralizado, y todas las miradas estaban sobre él, para que lanzara su patronus, y justo cuando iba a levantar su varita…

-Expecto Patronum- rugió Gregory, dejando salir de su varita una luz rojiza, que se convirtió en un enorme y furioso león que se adentro hacia la neblina, haciendo que los dementores se alejaran. La luz de su Patronus era sumamente fuerte, y jamás Harry había podido ver un hechizo como ese a tal grado, y tan majestuoso. Luego de "acabar" con los dementores, el león se poso al lado de Gregory, para luego desvanecer suavemente, con una elegancia y gracia digna de un gran mago. Las miradas de los chicos se posaron en el chico nuevo, y lo único que se podía escuchar eran los "Ahh" "Ohh" de los que allí estaban presentes. Harry solo pudo observar su amada varita, y luego ver al chico. El castaño sonrió, acto seguido se guardo la varita en su túnica. Helena le revolcó el cabello del chico, para que este luego la ayudara a subir al carruaje. Rania y Steve caminaron hasta el carruaje y Gregory ayudo a la chica, tal y como había hecho con la rubia. Con los cuatro ya arriba, los thestral comenzaron a caminar, haciendo que el carruaje se moviera.

Luna observaba la expresión de Harry, aun con sus lentes blancos. Hermione y Ron llegaron hasta donde estaba Harry.

-¿Cómo demonios? ¿No se supone que los dementores deben estar en Azkaban?- pregunto Harry anonadado. Estaba demasiado confuso, observando el bosque, para luego voltearse hacia Hermione, que parecía estar tan confusa como lo estaba su amigo.

-Yo no lo sé- respondió Hermione. Ron elevó una ceja, eran muy pocas las veces en las que Hermione decía un "no se" y eso para él era pareció al Apocalipsis, porque significaba que todo estaba mal, muy mal.

–Cabe la posibilidad de que estos fueran de los aliados de Voldemort y que el Ministerio no los haya podido controlar y que estuvieran… no lo sé, pero lo que es seguro es que Voldemort está muerto.- mascullo la chica luego de un momento de silencio. Harry volvió a subir al carruaje, seguido por Hermione y por ultimo Ron, los cinco chicos se miraban entre sí, con cierta confusión.

-Vale, vale, puede que sea cierto lo que dice Hermione, tú mismo acabaste con Voldemort. Ademas, recuerda que algunos mortifagos lograron escapar, pero el Ministerio se está encargando de ellos, y poco a poco los han ido capturando.- Ron rompió el silencio que se habia creado, mientras los thestral movían lentamente los carruajes. Luna y Hermione asintieron, Neville observo a Harry, para luego asentir.

-Tienes razón, yo mismo acabe con él.- susurro por lo bajo Harry. La cicatriz no le dolia desde aquel momento, por lo que significaba que todo estaba bien, aunque una idea llego a su mente, lo que hizo que tragara seco preocupado. Voldemort habia "rompido" el enlace que ellos tenían, porque Harry era un Horocrux, pero… entonces si Harry era un Horocrux, y mantenía cierto enlace con Voldemort, y eso era lo que le provocaba las molestias en la cicatriz, entonces… ¿si la habían "roto" no tendría manera de saber si Voldemort estaba de regreso? El podía regresar y Harry no percatarse de ello, porque no tenía forma de saberlo, y el Reino mágico tampoco, porque eso fue lo que sucedió en años anteriores, el conocía su regreso por el dolor y su conexión, pero si eso estaba roto, entonces no había manera de que conociera su existencia. El chico había palidecido hasta tal punto que Ron no pudo dejar escapar una crítica.

-Harry te pareces a Nick casi decapitado, estas pálido- observo el chico. Hermione le propino un codazo al peli rojo, que dejo escapar un gritito de dolor. Luna sonrió, y Neville se echo a reír. Todos parecían felices de estar de vuelta a Hogwarts, pero Harry estaba demasiado preocupado con el descubrimiento que acababa de realizar –Estoy loco por ir a Hogsmeade- mascullo Ron con una sonrisa. Harry sabia mas o menos por que su amigo quería ir, al igual que muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, desean ir para darse una vuelta por Las Tres Escobas, específicamente por su propietaria, Madam Rosmerta. Hermione parecía comprenderlo, por que de un momento a otro, sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas, y luego le dio otro codazo a Ron, que borro su sonrisa para colocar una de dolor, y emitir un fuerte "Auch".

-¿Para que quieres ir a Hogsmeade?-rugio una celosa Hermione, que observaba directamente a los ojos a su novio, que parecía nervioso. Asi fue todo el trayecto al Castillo, entre celos de Hermione, y gritos de dolor por parte de Ron, que no entendía el por que ninguno de sus amigos lo ayudaban. Un "te lo mereces" escapo de la boca de Neville, que decendio del carruaje, seguido por Luna, que no dejaba de hablar sobre la investigación que su padre estaba realizando en la posible existencia de los Blibbering Humdinger. Neville parecía agobiado, pero incapaz de decírselo a la chica.

El castillo, como es de costumbre, relucía en la oscuridad de la noche, con todas las luces de las aulas encendidas. Harry observaba el castillo con cierta nostalgia, ¿como había podido decir que era injusto regresar al? Si había pasado sus mejores momentos en el. Podía recordar la primera vez que lo había podido observar, con el mismo resplandor y grandeza que siempre lo ha caracterizado. Con las puertas abiertas, Harry se dispuso a entrar, no lo haría junto a Hermione y Ron, porque ellos debían conducir a los chicos hasta las mesas, en orden. Lo mismo hacia Draco, con su compañera prefecta, pero claro esta, no lo hacía con una sonrisa o con la gracia con lo que lo realizaban los demás prefectos, sino con desgano.

Harry alcanzo a Neville y se sentaron en la Mesa de Gryffindor, saludo a sus amigos, y observo cómo (nuevamente) los jóvenes de las casas restantes lo observaban con curiosidad. El chico suspiro, no había de otra, por que el hecho de derrotar a un mago oscuro te convierte leyenda, y el ser una leyenda significa que toda tu vida tu nombre saldrá a relucir.

El Sombrero Seleccionador estaba en su habitual lugar, en el Centro del "escenario"" donde se halla la mesa de los Profesores y de la Directora. La directora McGonagall estaba de pie, con una túnica de gala de color escarlata, la mujer mostraba estar muy feliz de tener a la gran parte de la población estudiantil en el Comedor. Atreves de sus lentes cuadrados, la mujer observaba todas las mesas, esperando a que todos guardaran silencio.

-Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. A los nuevos, les esperan unos años donde descubrirán y aprenderán a manejar la Magia con inteligencia, valentía, justicia y astucia, para el buen uso de esta. A los alumnos no tan nuevos, les espera un año donde su conocimiento de la Magia será reforzado, y a los alumnos de Séptimo, este será su último año en el Colegio, y luego se convertirán en ciudadanos de la Comunidad Mágica, y de aquí saldrán los profesionales del futuro. Sin más que decirles que espero que pasen un excelente año, comienza la selección de los alumnos.- dicho esto, el Sombrero Seleccionador, dio un ligero movimiento, para que se diera a conocer que estaba despierto y listo de comenzar a seleccionar a los alumnos.

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,__  
__Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.__  
__Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar__  
__Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.__  
__Puedes tener bombines negros,__  
__Sombreros altos y elegantes.__  
__Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts__  
__Y puedo superar a todos.__  
__No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza__  
__Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.__  
__Así que pruébame y te diré__  
__Dónde debes estar.__  
__Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,__  
__Donde habitan los valientes.__  
__Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad__  
__Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.__  
__Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,__  
__Donde son justos y leales.__  
__Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff__  
__De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.__  
__O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,__  
__Si tienes una mente dispuesta,__  
__Porque los de inteligencia y erudición__  
__Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.__  
__O tal vez en Slytherin__  
__Harás tus verdaderos amigos.__  
__Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio__  
__Para lograr sus fines.__  
__¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!__  
__¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!__  
__Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).__  
__Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

El chico observo el Sombrero, que aun recitaba su poema, para luego buscar con la mirada a los 4 nuevos, que para sorpresa de él, recitaban el poema…

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado^^


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a **Alfy**, **Artermis**, **xNereikax** y **carlosal24 **por sus reviews

Gracias por las lecturas

**Disclaimer: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER ME PERTENECEN (lamentablemente, sino seria multi millonaria, xDD) PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING Y A LA WARNER BRO.**

Dedicado a todos los fabulosos fanáticos de Harry Potter ;)

**Cap III Entre Leones y Serpientes**

¿Cómo era posible que ellos conocieran los versos del Sombrero Seleccionador, si ellos le habían dicho que provenían de América? Esos chicos no le producían ningún tipo de tranquilidad a Harry, que además de tener que verificar que Voldemort estaba bien muerto, debía descubrir cuáles eran las verdaderas intensiones de los chicos. Quizás era demasiado pronto para juzgarlos, pero como dicen, "más vale prevenir, que lamentar".

El chico se enderezo un tanto angustiado en la mesa. Hermione y Ron llegaron en ese momento, el joven Weasly se sentó a su lado, mientras que la castaña se sentó enfrente. Ambos parecían estar muy agotados, pero aun así, se mostraban felices.

El Sombrero Seleccionador detuvo su canto, para dar inicio a lo que sería la selección de alumnos. La directora McGonagall se coloco al lado del Sombrero, mientras que el profesor Flitwick se acercaba hasta ella con el listado de los alumnos. Desde el fallecimiento de Dumbledore y con el asenso de la profesora McGonagall, el profesor de encantamientos se convirtió en el segundo en mando del Colegio. Con su rápido caminar, el diminuto profesor llego hasta donde se encontraba la directora y el sombrero. Su caminar estaba lleno de elegancia, y su mirada mostraba la sabiduría de un gran mago. Con una ligera sacudida de cabeza, y de comprobar que su voz estuviera clara, rompió el silencio del Colegio.

-Gregory Grimson- grito. Los alumnos de las mesas de Slytherin y de Ravenclaw comenzaron a murmurar. Harry se giro, para ver cómo, (incluso los de Hufflepuff) se quedaban sorprendidos al ver un alumno de más de 11 años caminar hasta la selección de su casa. Algo nunca antes visto.

-¿Cómo es…- Hermione fue interrumpida por Ron.

-Te contaremos luego- murmuro el pelirrojo mientras observaba atentamente como el joven Gregory caminaba, sin pena alguna, por el pasillo. –Si fuera yo, estaría temblando- murmuró el chico con una leve sonrisa. Hermione negó la cabeza, con una rápida sonrisa.

A decir verdad, entendía a que se refería Ron, el estar rodeado de muchísimos alumnos, maestros y de los empleados del Colegio hacían que cualquiera se pusiera nervioso, además de tener que dejar que el Sombrero Seleccionador se colocara en su cabeza. Había superado muchísimos enfrentamientos, incluso había vencido la muerte, pero Harry no estaba del todo seguro que podría caminar con tanta frescura, por el largo pasillo, y mucho menos si nunca había estado en ese colegio, y aunque hacia mas de siete años que lo habia realizado, no es lo mismo la "pena" de un chico de 11 a la pena de uno de 17, por lo que de algo estaba completamente seguro, el no estaría dispuesto a caminar hasta quedar frente a todos los alumnos.

Con la sonrisa que parecía siempre tener, Gregory se sentó en la pequeña silla, que parecía no verse. La directora McGonagall coloco el sombrero con sutileza, alejándose un par de pasos. El sombrero se quedo en silencio, el chico enarqueo una ceja.

-Jamás tanta valentía se había visto reunida en un hombre. El fuego y el rugido de un león avivan tu alma y espíritu. Tu mente me hace recordar viejos tiempos… el rugido del león esta dentro de ti. Por eso debes pertenecer a… ¡Gryffindor!- grito el Sombrero Seleccionador. El comedor estaba con la boca abierta, nunca habían visto que el Sombrero estuviera tan emocionado. Si tuviera ojos, Harry podría jurar que el sombrero lloraría de felicidad, una que jamás había mostrado en los seis años del chico en el Colegio.

La mesa de Gryffindor rompió en victores, mientras el chico caminaba con orgullo hasta su mesa, encontrando lugar entre Ginny y Seamus, mientras que frente a él estaba Lavander, que lo escrutaba con la mirada.

-Zorra- murmuró por lo bajo Hermione, haciendo que Ron frunciera el ceño, y Harry la observara dudoso. –No lo ven, solo busca a los chicos con fama, Ron, cuando estabas en el equipo, se fijo en ti, y lo más probable es que se haya fijado en Harry, pero nunca nos percatamos. Ahora llega el chico, que fue descrito por el Sombrero como valiente, y ella lo anda mirando- reflexiono la chica. A lo lejos se podía ver como Lavander le buscaba conversación con el joven, que le seguía la plática. –Pero no creo que a su "amiga" le guste mucho la cercanía de Lavander- señalo por lo bajo Hermione. Ambos chicos se voltearon, para ver como Helena, la belleza rubia, observaba indignada a Gregory, mientras que sus mejillas se ruborizaban a tal punto, que parecía que su rostro estallaría. Los chicos volvieron a girarse hacia Hermione.

-No está mal…- un pisotón de Hermione lo hizo ahogar un grito de dolor. –Lo siento, lo siento, me refería a que está muy mal que el chico este tras de Lavander, lo más probable es que comience a llamarlo "Gre Gre" o Gri Gri"- bufo Ron, para tratar de encontrar el favor de su novia, que luego de una mirada asesina, asintió feliz. Ron estaba burlando a Lavander, así que eso era bueno.

Harry sentía cierto celos de ver que el chico estaba junto a Ginny, pero estos se fueron rápidamente, cuando la chica se giro hacia él, y le sonrió de una forma tan maravillosa, que hizo que el mundo de Harry se detuviera, que solo la sonrisa de Ginny estuviera allí. No habían preocupaciones, miedos, n habían 4 chicos extraños, tampoco el sentimiento de miedo, solo estaba ella, su hermosa pelirroja, su hermosa Ginny.

-Silencio- rugió McGonagall, haciendo que Ginny se girara, y Harry despertara de su dulce parálisis. Volvió su mirada hacia el estrado, donde McGonagall lucia enfadada. Le dejo la palabra al pequeño profesor, que volvió a gritar.

-Steve Straight- el aludido camino, sin mostrar ningún interés por lo que le rodeaba, como tenia de costumbre, ya que Harry no lo había visto ni una sola vez con interés hacia algo, a excepción de algunas miradas que había desviado hacia la rubia, que aun miraba enojada a Gregory. Eso no se veía nada bien, para Harry parecía un tormentoso triangulo amoroso, aunque quizás, el tal Gregory no le hacía caso a la chica, y como solía suceder, Steve estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero esta no le hacía caso… o a Harry se le estaban pegando la imaginación de las escritoras de novelas románticas, y todo lo que veía era un simple trato entre amigos, como Hermione, Ron y el.

No hubo nada más que sentarse en el banquillo, McGonagall le coloco el sombrero a el chico, que al igual que con Gregory, se había quedado un minuto en silencio. La mirada del chico no mostraba ningún sentimiento, estaba como… muerto en vida. Pero esa mirada que Harry había retado minutos antes mostraba algo más que un simple "desinterés" parecía una gran y profunda tristeza, una incomparable, porque los ojos verdes del chico, (que en ese momento Harry no podía visualizar por su lejanía) estaban colocadas en el suelo.

-Astucia y tristeza se pueden ver, también un pequeño y lejano rayo de amor, pero es más fuerte tu codicia y ganas de purificación, que solo una casa encajaría en ti… ¡Slytherin!- esta vez el Sombrero mostro un poco de tristeza. Los victores de Slytherin ahogaron el silencio del salón.

-Ese sombrero parece de bipolaridad, u odia a los de Slytherin- se burlo Ron, mientras Steve bajaba con la vista puesta en el suelo. Harry sintió por primera vez lastima hacia un chico de Slytherin, pero no por eso dejaba de sospechar que algo estaba ocurriendo, y eso lo iba a descubrir, tarde o temprano.

Draco empujo a uno de los chicos que estaban junto a él, para dejarle el asiento libre al chico nuevo, que parecía ser el nuevo interés de los Slytherin, que no dudaron en comenzar a interrogarlo.

McGonagall hizo ademan para que la mesa de Slytherin se callara, teniendo que ir el Profesor Slughorn para mantener el orden en la mesa, lográndolo casi inmediatamente.

-Helena Hermirgthon- llamo Flitwick. La joven rubia, camino delicadamente y sin prisa alguna hasta llegar al banquillo, donde minutos antes habían estado sus amigos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, haciendo que su rostro sonrojado recuperara su estado normal, cuando el Sombrero estuvo sobre ella. Esta vez el Sombrero no tardo como lo había hecho con sus compañeros, sino que parecía estar feliz.

-Justicia y valores en ti puedo ver… no hay duda de que eres una Hufflepuff, y me comería a mi mismo si te enviara a otra casa- la chica mordió su labio, mientras McGonagall retiraba el sombrero. Los victores de la casa amarilla, se hicieron presentes, mientras que algunos se corrían para que la chica tuviera un espacio, y le toco entre Hannah y Zacharias, este ultimo parecía embobado con la belleza de la chica, y Hermione se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Vaya, parece que la chica ha hecho que Zacharias se babee.- se rio Hermione. Esto cada vez se parecía a un concurso de quien enamoraba mas, porque Gregory tenia a las chicas de Gryffindor temblando, mientras que su compañero Steve, enloqueció a las de Ravenclaw, que no lo dejaban de observar, mientras que el, mantenía una conversación con Draco.

Gregory, con una audición espectacular, escucho lo que Hermione dijo y no dudo en darse la vuelta, para comprobar lo que la chica había dicho, efectivamente, Zacharias mantenía una educada conversación con la chica, algo nuevo, ya que el chico es lo bastante engreído y orgulloso, pero esta vez se mostraba distinto. El nuevo Gryffindor se giro, enojado, para el asombro de las chicas, sobre todo de Lavander, que no dudo en tomarle las manos, sobre la mesa.

-Dios, sí que es resbalosa- mascullo Ron. Hermione asintió, como si le hubiera estado diciendo, "siempre te lo dije". Harry negó la cabeza, habían cosas más importantes en su mente, que el estar pensando en las nuevas parejas. Su objetivo principal era conocer si Voldemort estaba muerto, y solo había una forma, (al menos creyó que esa era la más segura), debía hablar con Dumbledore, aunque fuera con su cuadro, fue la idea que le vino a la mente, después de todo ya lo había ayudado una vez, así que no habría problemas. Aunque pensándolo bien, si había un problema, y estaba en enfrente de todos, McGonagall. ¿Cómo entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore sin que ella lo encontrara? Porque él no tenía nada de qué hablar con McGonagall, tampoco iba a decirle que tenía miedo de que Voldemort regresara, por que la mujer lo enviaría directamente a San Mungo. Debía pensar en qué forma podría entrar a la oficina, hasta que su mente se ilumino, como demonios lo había olvidado, tenía su capa de invisibilidad, la había empacado, solo debía planear bien que McGonagall se retirara de ella y el entrar a esta, sin que nadie se fijara en él. Debía funcionar, jamás lo había intentado en la oficina de Dumbledore, pero McGonagall no era Dumbledore, así que tenía que improvisar.

Sucumbido en sus pensamientos, no se fijo en como Rania era enviada a Ravenclaw. Hermione estaba anonadada, parecía que el Sombrero había dicho algo estupendo. -¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Harry.

-Inteligencia, sensatez, la magnificencia hecha mujer. O algo así dijo.- repitió Ron. –Tengo hambre- se quejo, observando la mesa vacía. Lavander miro de reojo a Ron, que le desvió la mirada, lo menos que necesitaba era una escena entre Lavander y Hermione.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre- dijo Ginny en voz alta, provocando las risas en los miembros de la mesa rojo escarlata. Ron negó la cabeza apenado, mientras un gran flujo de sangre iba a parar en las orejas.

En los próximos minutos, cerca de 18 alumnos de primer año fueron enviados a las casas, el Sombrero solo se dedicaba a decir: Gryffindor, o Slytherin, sin ninguna conversación con los chicos, como ya había hecho minutos antes. En total, fueron 7 alumnos a Gryffindor, 6 a Slytherin, 3 a Hufflepuff y los últimos 2 a Ravenclaw.

Los alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor estaban tan emocionados, que a más de uno se le volcó la taza de jugo de calabaza, teniendo que ayudar Hermione, ya que Ron estaba obstinado a solo comer y no a trabajar, porque y que era una noche "de fiesta" y también porque (aunque esto no lo conocía Hermione), temía demasiado caminar cerca de Lavander, las cosas entre ellos no habían culminado de la mejor forma.

Gregory se coloco de pie y se acerco hasta Harry y Ron, que estaban comiendo en silencio. Las miradas de algunas chicas de Hufflepuff y de casi todas las de Gryffindor lo siguieron hasta estar ante Harry y Ron. Las caras de las chicas mostraban sorpresa, y también curiosidad. El chico encontró un asiento justo al lado de Harry y se sento.

-¿Conocen a esa chica?- señalo a Lavander, que en ese momento hablaba con Seamus. Ron casi se atraganta y Harry ahogo una risa por la reacción de su compañero y asintió. ¿Quién no conoce a Lavander? Ron estaba tentado a decirle que esa chica había sido su novia, y que no había problema alguno si él deseaba ser su pareja, pero se limito a callar. –Por su reacción debo entender que si.- confirmo Gregory, para luego hacer una mueca, parecía obstinado. –Dios, ¿cómo me puedo alejar de esa chica sin ofenderla?- se pregunto mas a sí mismo. Ron se quedo con la boca abierta, para luego cerrarla y voltearla hacia la tarta de chocolate que estaba a un par de centímetros del–Si Helga se entera…-

-¿Helga?- pregunto Harry enarqueando los cejas. La expresión del chico cambio, para negar la cabeza.

-Me refiero a Helena, es que su madre se llama Helga y confundo sus nombres- comento casi con cierto toque de preocupación. –Soy malo con los nombres- asintió. Harry miro a Ron, que estaba más ocupado en su pastel de calabaza como para percatarse de lo que había dicho Gregory. El no se lo creía, ¿Quién demonios olvida el nombre de su interés romántico? Es como si Harry le hubiera dicho Cho a Ginny. De esa, estaba seguro, jamás saldría vivo.

-Oh- Harry musito. Tenía dos cosas por hacer, descubrir si Voldemort estaba bien muerto e investigar a los cuatro nuevos. –Si quieres alejarte de ella, hazle saber que tienes pareja.- razono el chico de la cicatriz de rayo. Gregory asintió, no había pensado en ello, por lo que volteo a ver a la rubia, que platicaba amenamente con Zacharias.

-¿Y ese?- mascullo Gregory, cerrando los puños. Iba a arder Troya entre el chico nuevo y Zacharia, que a pesar de ser un arrogante y extravagante, además de siempre estarse jactando de ser el heredero de Hufflepuff, entre las féminas de Hufflepuff es bien conocido por ser un Casanova.

-Zacharias Smith, el Casanova de Hufflepuff- replico lentamente Harry, fijándose bien en sus palabras. Por alguna extraña razón, Harry no podía mentirle a ese chico, lo encontraba sospechoso, pero también sentía que era buena persona y que podía confiar en él. Si hubiera sido otro chico, tal vez se hubiera callado lo de "Casanova" pero no quería negarle el hecho de que su prospecto estaba entre las "garras" de un tejón bastante Casanova.-Por cierto, bienvenido a Gryffindor- le dijo el chico, ajustando sus lentes.

-Gracias, amigo- se puso de pie, antes de que la mesa quedara limpia mágicamente, no había nada sobre ella a excepción de las manos. Ron se quejo, no había podido probar la tarta de chocolate. Gregory se despidió con un "los veo luego" y se encamino con el resto de los Gryffindor.

-Vamos Ron- llamo Hermione, la chica ayudaba a limpiarse a una pequeña Gryffindor, que se había vertido el jugo de calabaza en su túnica. Ron, con una ligera cabezada, asintió a la orden, y se puso en marcha.

-Harry- lo llamaron Seamus y Neville, que caminaban hacia el con Ginny. –Vámonos juntos- ideo Neville. Los cuatro salieron del Gran comedor, encaminándose por las enormes escaleras del Castillo. El ruido era inminente, los alumnos hablaban entre si y en el ambiente estaba la alegría, no había peligro en el mundo mágico, había que celebrarlo. Para Harry eso fue gratificante, pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de culpa llegaba hasta el. ¿Y si no había muerto? Negó la cabeza, eso no podía ser cierto, el estaba muerto, bien muerto.

Gracias por su lectura, espero que sea de su agrado. Mi musa no estaba en todo su esplendor, por lo que encuentro que no es mi mejor capitulo, xDD.

Espero sus Reviews, tanto con criticas o apoyos a la historia.

Que pasen un buen dia/noche o whatever^^


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews. Lamento haberme tardado.

PD: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, bla, bla, bla a J.k Rowling y a la Warner Bros. (si no seria bla bla bla millonaria, xDD)

Eh aqui el cap, espero que lo disfruten, y que les guste^^

**Cap IV De León a León**

Harry llego hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, que parecía más acogedora que de costumbre. Los muebles que estaban junto a la chimenea, ya estaban ocupados por los de Quinto, quienes observaban sus ejemplares y hablaban entre ellos. Los de primero, no podían creer que estaban en Gryffindor, y más de uno decía "Ohh, ahh" al ver la enorme sala. Muchos se detenían para observar los trofeos de las copas de Quiditch, además de observar algunos cuadros de miembros antiguos, de la casa Gryffindor, que triunfaron en el Mundo Mágico, entre ellos, Albus Dumbledore. Las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los chicos, estaban tan transitadas que Harry, Neville y Ron (que acababa de llegar muerto de cansancio) tuvieron que esperar para poder llegar a sus habitaciones.

Acostumbrados a las mismas habitaciones, Harry, Neville y Ron entraron automáticamente, colocaron sus cosas en sus respectivas camas y comenzaron a ordenar sus cosas. Gregory entro minutos después, tomando la cama que estaba al lado izquierdo de Harry, quedando entre él y Neville, que no tardo en darle la mano al chico y presentarse.

En la batalla que se llevo a cabo hacia un par de meses atrás, habían fallecidos muchos alumnos y algunos profesores de Hogwarts, pero a pesar de eso, el ambiente parecía estar tranquilo. Ron se echo a la cama, aun con su túnica y sus zapatos, el pelirrojo estaba tan muerto de cansancio, que no tardo ni siquiera cinco minutos en dormirse. Neville le siguió, acostándose, y dando las "Buenas Noches" a todos. Gregory estaba sentado en su cama, con su pijama roja y de rayas blancas, se veía mucho más alto de lo que es, con las piernas cruzadas, mientras ojeaba el "Profeta". Harry no quiso interrumpirlo, porque parecía verdaderamente interesado con lo que leía, por lo que luego de unas Buenas Noches, el chico con la cicatriz de rayo, se acostó a dormir.

No podía dormir, y ya habían pasado varias horas, pero el aun no podía. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, con la intensión de poder engañar su sistema, y así tomar el sueño, pero no podía, era demasiado lejano el encontrarlo. No pudo resistir, así que abrió los ojos y se levanto. No podía ver nada por la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, pero de algo si estaba seguro, habían pasado al menos tres horas desde que se había acostado. Los ronquidos de Ron y de Neville, parecían estar sincronizadas, además de ser sumamente molestas, quizás por eso Harry no podía encontrar el sueño.

-Lumus- murmuró el joven, desarropándose. Ron tenia ambas piernas afuera de la cama, y una de sus manos estaba sobre su estomago, además de tener la boca abierta, cosa que causo gracia a Harry. Paso su varita hasta la siguiente cama, la de Gregory, y le sorprendió ver que el chico no estaba en la cama. Harry se coloco de pie y se encamino, alumbrando todo a su paso, hasta afuera de esta, no sin antes percatarse de que todos sus amigos estuvieran bien. Comprobando esto, el chico salió hacia la Sala Común, donde apago la luz de su varita, al ver que las antorchas y la chimenea estaban encendidas. Gregory estaba sentado, con sus ojos colocados en la chimenea, por lo que Harry dedujo que debía estar meditando. Dudo varios instantes en que hacer, si regresar a la habitación, o ir hasta el chico. Su curiosidad pudo más que su lógica, así que bajo las escaleras, aun con su pijama azul oscura, y se quedo tras el mueble en que el chico estaba sentado.

-¿Tan poco puedes dormir, Harry?- inquirió el chico, con voz suave, aun parecía estar viendo la chimenea. Harry se apresuro a caminar, hasta quedar frente al mueble del lado derecho de Gregory. Allí se sentó, observando el fuego, que años antes había servido para que Sirius se comunicara con él.

-No, creo que es que estoy bastante excitado con el regreso a Hogwarts- mintió. Estaba feliz, pero también preocupado, y lamentablemente eran más las preocupaciones que las cosas por las que sentirse feliz.

-Igual yo- el chico coloco una sonrisa amable y sincera. Harry asintió. El chico le agradaba, aunque desconfiaba de sus amigos, en especial de Steve. –Además de los ronquidos de tu amigo tampoco me ayudaron- comento Gregory, haciendo que Harry se riera. Era cierto, Ron roncaba de una forma espantosa, parecía la llamada de un banshee***.

Luego de un minuto de silencio, que pareció eterno, Harry lo rompió, con una pregunta básica, de esas que se realizan cuando se está nervioso.

-África, nací aquí en Inglaterra, y me crie toda la niñez aquí, en un lugar llamado Godric's Hollow, pero luego mis padres decidieron mudarse a África, donde mi padre hace algunos experimentos.- comenzó el chico, llevándose su mano a la cabeza y revolcando su cabello.

-Creí que habías estudiado en Norte América.- interrumpió Harry. Eso lo había dicho el mismo, en el expreso. El joven asintió, algo confuso, pero lo hizo.

-Si, luego de un par de años en África, mi padre me envió a Norte América- dijo sin más. –Eso fue antes de que mi madre muriera, luego volvimos a Godric's Hollow.- Harry no se había fijado la primera vez, hasta ese momento, cuando escucho Godric's Hollow, su corazón dio un vuelco. El lugar donde nació, el lugar donde paso sus mejores años, aunque solo fue uno, el único lugar donde tuvo a su verdadera familia, el lugar donde todo acabo, donde Voldemort termino lo mas que amaba, asesino a su familia, le robo una parte de él.

-Yo viví allí, cuando era niño, solo fue un año, hasta que Voldemort destruyo mi familia- un nudo en la garganta hizo que el chico se detuviera. Había podido ver su casa, abandonada, cuando fue con Hermione, también había podido ver el cementerio donde estaban sus padres, y al menos ya lo había visitado como unas once veces durante ese último año, pero aun así, se sentía realmente triste por ello.

-Oh, ¿enserio?- pregunto Gregory, que por primera vez retiraba su mirada de la chimenea, para llevarla a la cicatriz de Harry. –Fue un maldito, ese Voldemort- mascullo, más para sí que para Harry. El joven de cabello negro asintió, aunque estaba muerto, jamás podría dejar de odia a Voldemort como lo hacía, jamás, ni aunque lo matara mil veces.

-Sí, pero todo acabo…- la voz de Harry no sonaba muy convincente, por lo que el Gregory frunció el ceño.

-¿No estás seguro?- pregunto. Era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba eso. Todos se dedicaban a decir, "Harry eres mi héroe", "Lo lograste" pero nadie le había preguntado si él estaba bien, y lo más importante, si estaba seguro de que estaba muerto. Todos vieron el cadáver de Voldemort, desde luego que sí, pero él era un mago oscuro, el pudo haber hecho algo, quizás otro horocrux, pero Harry quería pensar que no, que todo estaba bien.

Negando la cabeza lentamente, el chico por primera vez decía lo que sentía, ni siquiera a Ron le había dicho esta confesión, que tan solo fue con una simple negación de cabeza, en ella estaba demostrando más de lo que debía.

-Entonces eso complica las cosas- susurro Gregory luego de un minuto de silencio. Harry no sabía qué hacer, era cierto, todo se complicaba, porque él no podía saber si él estaba muerto, y para colmo, tenía un mal presentimiento de Steve. Por lo visto el estaba resignado a vivir en complicaciones, todo era una complicación para él, y no había forma de cambiarlo.

-No le digas a nadie, por favor- allí estaba el chico de la cicatriz de rayo, contándole, lo que nisiquiera se había atrevido a confesarle a Ron, a un desconocido. Pero se sentía libre de poder hablar con alguien que no lo conocía, que no lo juzgaría porque sencillamente no podía conocer como es el.

-Palabra de hombre y mago- el chico se hizo una cruz imaginaria sobre el corazón, para luego asentir. Por momentos se veía algo mayor, al menos mas que Harry, y en otros, aparentaba ser un adolecente sin problemas y en busca de aventuras, tal y como Fred y George eran, salvo a que eso sucedía en otros tiempos, ya que la pérdida de uno de los gemelos había llenado de tristeza a la familia Weasly.

-Gracias por habernos salvado hoy en la tarde- Harry se puso de pie, el sueño lo estaba atacando, y debían ser al menos las 3 de la mañana.

-Es mi deber, al menos el deber de todo Gryffindor es salvar a los que no puedan, además de que también debía salvar… salvarla a ella- admitió. Desde que había llegado, Harry sabia que Gregory estaba tras su amiga, y estaba casi seguro que igual lo estaba Steve, pero no estaba muy seguro porque no se podía comprobar, pero Gregory, el es como un libro abierto, donde se ve su valentía, coraje y bondad, además del amor que siente por ella, sin conocerlo.

-¿La quieres?- lo hizo en tono de pregunta, pero era más una afirmación que pregunta. Harry lo sabía, se veía en sus ojos verdes lo que el chico sentía por la rubia, pero hay estaba Zacharias, pero él no es un impedimento, jamás lo ha sido para nadie, y menos para un Gryffindor, porque ellos siempre ganan, pensó Harry.

-Tal y como tu amas a la chica pelirroja- afirmo Gregory, refiriéndose a Ginny. El chico se sonrojo un poco, pero por qué negarlo, amaba a Ginny como a su propia vida, es más, estaba seguro que daría su vida por ella, que no quede ninguna duda.

-Entonces es muy grande- susurro para sí mismo Harry. El cansancio lo estaba asediando, debía regresar a su cama, la mañana seria larga. –Debo ir a dormir, estoy muerto- dijo ahogando un bostezo. Gregory se puso de pie, para voltearse repentinamente cuando sintió como alguien se aparecía. Harry se puso en posición de defensa, igual que Gregory, pero se relajaron al ver a un elfo domestico, que comenzaría sus tareas de limpieza.

-Lo siento amos, lo siento, Sluppy ha sido un tonto, un tonto.- el elfo comenzó a golpearse contra la mesa del centro. Gregory y Harry se miraron repentinamente, para luego correr a auxiliar al elfo.

-Calma, calma, si continuas así despertaras a medio mundo- Gregory lo sujetaba por la mano izquierda, mientras Harry hacia lo mismo por la derecha. Aun así, el elfo continuo.

-Soy un tonto, los amos le han dicho a Sluppy que debe entrar cuando nadie esta, y Sluppy no cumplió. Soy una vergüenza.- continuo golpeándose con la mesa.

-Te ordeno que pares- dijo Harry. El elfo se detuvo, para luego hacer una reverencia tan pronunciada, que su nariz choco con el suelo. Gregory le soltó el brazo, seguido por Harry. –Te ordeno a que no vuelvas a golpearte- le ordeno el chico, señalándolo.

- Ni a hacer tanto ruido- añadió Gregory. El elfo, que hasta ese momento observaba con los ojos lagrimosos a los chicos, asintió en silencio, para luego desaparecer. –Elfos, son un dolor de cabeza- observo Gregory, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pijama de rayas.

-Algunos son buenos- recordó a Dobby, y también a Kretcher, no es que fueran lo mejor de lo mejor, pero habían ayudado hasta el final. –Mejor me voy- giro sobre sus talones, seguido por Gregory, que a bostezó.

Llegando al cuarto, los ronquidos de Ron y Neville estaban en todo su apogeo. Harry rodeo los ojos, con ese ruido era incapaz de dormir.

-Silencius - mascullo Gregory en su cama. Harry sonrió, el chico habia silenciado a Ron, pero aun quedaba Neville. Encogiéndose de hombros, Gregory subió a su cama, y luego de hacer una señal con sus manos, deseo buenas noches a Harry, que lo imito en sus señales.

-Silencius – dijo Harry, apuntando a Neville, que al instante dejo de roncar. Con la dulce tranquilidad, ambos chicos se dejaron llevar por su cansancio, y se durmieron.

-Harry, vamos a llegar tarde- el efecto del hechizo ya había pasado, por lo que Ron había recuperado su habla. Moviendo con ambas manos a Harry, el chico ya estaba vestido con su túnica nueva, regalo de George, algo que había sorprendido al mismísimo Ron, pero que no dejo de aceptar, a pesar de sentir cierta sospecha de que su hermano le estaba jugando una. Pero para su sorpresa, no había nada, ni polvos pica pica, ni ninguna otra broma, estaba limpio.

-Hmmm- murmuro Harry, frotándose sus ojos con brusquedad. Extendió su mano hasta la mesa de noche, y a ciegas busco sus lentes, colocándoselos al instante, aun adormilado. -¿Qué h…- fue interrumpido por un bostezo. -… hora es?- se coloco de pie, con cierta torpeza, y se encamino hasta su baul, donde tomo su túnica, y su ropa.

-Ehh, las 7:25- dijo Ron. "Mierda" pensó Harry, estaba tarde, muy tarde. Las clases comienzan a las 8, y aun no se habia bañado ni tampoco habia desayunado. Corrio hasta los baños de Gryffindor, donde se baño rápidamente, para vestirse como pudo. Ron y Hermione ya se habían ido, como prefectos debían mantener el orden, eso lo sabia Harry, asi que le tocaba irse solo. Para su sorpresa no era el único tarde, Neville y Gregory bajaban las escaleras a toda prisa, colocándose sus corbatas en el camino.

-Harry- dijo Gregory, terminando de anudar su corbata. –Estamos tarde-

-Demasiado tarde- corrigio Neville, adelantándose un par de pasos. Los tres chicos atravesaron el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, y salieron corriendo por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos. Algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw también corrian al comedor. –Parece que no somos los únicos- dijo Neville.

-Estupendo- dijo el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Asi no los regañarían, por que podían pasar desapercibidos. El comedor aun estaba abierto, y los alumnos continuaban entrando. –Al menos tendremos tiempo de tomar un zumo de naranja- su estomago gruñía, apenas había ingerido alimentos en la noche, y si no tomaba algo en ese instante, moriría.

Los tres, junto a unos chicos de Hufflepuff, entraron al Comedor, donde la Directora presentaba a los Profesores. Por lo general eso se realizaba la noche anterior, pero con Minerva McGonagall al poder, las cosas cambiaban, aunque no para mal. Gregory, Harry y Neville alcanzaron encontrar tres asientos, junto a Ron y Hermione. Ginny estaba a pocos pasos de Harry, se volteo y le lanzo una guiñada, debían verse luego de las clases.

-Como han de saber, algunas clases se quedaron sin profesores, lo que obligo a que la junta de profesores restantes de Hogwarts, comenzara una nueva búsqueda. Afortunadamente encontramos personas con la capacidad e inteligencia para impartir los siguientes cursos: Transformaciones (porque yo ya no seguiré con dicho curso debido a las responsabilidades de Directora), Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Además de Estudios Muggles. Eh aquí a los nuevos Profesores.- La directora se volteo hacia la mesa donde los Profesores estaban sentados, atentos a lo que la directora hablaba.

-¿Y Hagrid?- pregunto Neville, observando a los Harry y Ron. Hermione fue la que interrumpió a Ron, para decir "en su luna de miel". El Guardabosques se acababa de casar con la directora de Beauxbatons, y andaban en su luna de miel.

-Debe ser gigante esa luna de miel- bufo Ron, haciendo que Hermione lo pisoteara. –Auch- se quejo, haciendo que Neville y Harry se atragantaran por la risa.

-La Srta. Rose Smith impartirá la clases de Estudios Muggles- una mujer de mediana edad, cabello negro y corto se puso de pie. Los aplausos, específicamente de las mesas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff resonaron. Los de Slytherin se dedicaron a quedarse en silencio, la gran mayoría piensa que esa clase es una pérdida de tiempo. –El Sr. Joshua Adams comenzara sus clases en el Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, estando de sustituto de Hagrid, que se encuentra de vacaciones.- un hombre de cabellera larga y roja se coloco de pie, los aplausos fueron mucho más que los de la profesora de estudios muggles. –La Sra. Angela Norton comenzara sus clases de Transformaciones.- una mujer de tez trigueña y de cabello negro se puso de pie, y con una sonrisa sostificada agradeció todos los aplausos. –Y por último, pero no menos importante, el profesor James Wilmouth ejercerá las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.- un hombre, quizás de unos treinta y tantos, con cabello rubio se coloco de pie, y agradeció sintiendo lentamente, para luego volver a sentarse. Gregory se tenso un poco, Harry lo había podido ver con el rabillo del ojo.

-Veinte galeones a que ese no dura en ese cargo- aposto Ron. Hermione negó la cabeza, haciendo un gesto como "nunca cambias". Harry se llevo una cucharada de huevos revueltos a la boca. No le estaba mostrando mucho interés a los profesores, era mas de lo mismo, nada que no tuviera que enfrentar en los últimos siete años. Lo único que estaba en su mente era el cómo entraría a la Oficina de McGonagall, pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

**O.O que opinan de los nuevos profesores? que pasara? problemas? durara el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras? Gregory conquistara a Helena? Steve sera alguien de temer?**

**Pronto tendran las respuestas! Asi que no dejen de leer!**

**Dejen sus reviews y besos y abrazos a todos mis amigos poterianos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos mis amigos potterianos. Lamento no haber realizado un capitulo antes, pero no tenia mi musa potteriana, pero aqui esta.

Les deseo que este año este lleno de muchisma magia, xD.

El proximo capitulo lo empeze, y lo acabe hoy, y espero que les guste, como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

**Diclamer (o como se llame, xD) Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen (a excepción de los nuevos profesores, que no son la gran cosa, xD) le pertenecen a la Sra. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. **

Los veo al final^^

**Cap V ¡Por las Barbas de Merlín!**

**

* * *

**

La primera hora de la mañana, luego de haber desayunado, era libre. Al menos eso era para los alumnos del séptimo año. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba repleta de los jóvenes leones, vestidos con sus tan características túnicas.

Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, leyendo un libro de runas antiguas. Ron estaba un poco más alejado de ella, casi cerca de la chimenea, mientras disfrutaba sus caramelos. Por otra parte, Harry estaba sentado al lado de la ventana principal de la cámara. El joven pelinegro pensaba en como entrar a la oficina de la directora, y ya tenía casi un plan.

En ese tiempo libre ideo lo que sería su plan perfecto, o su peor pesadilla, todo dependiendo en como terminara. Lo primero que haría sería esperar con su capa puesta, a que la profesora, y ahora directora, McGonagall, entrara a su oficina. De esa forma sabría cual era el "_santo y seña_". Luego tendría que esperar un rato más, para poder entrar a la oficina. Luego de eso, era cuestión de suerte de que en la pintura estuviera Dumbledore. Si no estaba, todo su trabajo iba a ser en vano.

Para cerciorarse de que la profesora estuviera en el momento exacto, Harry tomo el mapa del merodeador.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto un atragantado Ron, mientras caminaba hacia Harry, sentándose a un lado. Hermione, interesada, imito a Ron. Ambos examinaban a Harry.

-Nada- replico el joven, volviendo en sí. Llevaba cerca de una hora pensando en que haría, sin mostrar atención a nadie a su alrededor.

-Sí, claro, y yo pertenezco al equipo de Quiditch de Drumstang- reclamo Ron, sarcásticamente. Hermione cerró el libro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-A ver, Harry, tu estas raro desde ayer. ¿No será algo que descubriste y no nos quieres contar?- pregunto Hermione, en casi un susurro. Ron se detuvo al lado de Hermione, mirando fijamente a su amigo. –Harry, te hemos ayudado en todo, nos merecemos…-

-Ya, está bien, si, me estoy planeando algo, pero no puedo ir diciéndolo por ahí.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, y Ron se metió otra golosina a la boca.

-Escúpelo- dijo Ron con la boca llena. –Cuéntalo todo- Ron se quedo mirando fijamente al chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Harry suspiro.

-No sé, creo que estoy enloqueciendo, pero quiero investigar si Voldemort está muerto, bien muerto.- la cara de sus amigos era desconcertante. Hermione parecía no entender lo que decía, y Ron tenía su rostro rojo, para luego estallar en risas. –No es gracioso, Ron- dijeron al unisonó Hermione y Harry.

-Harry, tu lo eliminaste, estábamos allí, y además, nadie a sobrevivido a una maldición imperdonable- dijo con tranquilidad Hermione.

-¿Y qué me dices de mi?- Harry señalo su cicatriz. Hermione se quedo sin palabras, mientras que Ron reía nervioso. –Yo si la sobreviví, ¿por que el no habría de sobrevivir?- comenzaba a elevar un poco la voz.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo piensas averiguarlo?- pregunto Ron, recuperando la compostura. Harry saco el mapa del merodeador. –_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_- dijo Harry, apuntando con su varita al pergamino. Instantáneamente surgieron en el papel las pisadas de los alumnos, junto a sus nombres. –Pienso ir al despacho de McGonagall- dijo al fin Harry.

-¿Le contaras a McGonagall sobre lo que piensas?- pregunto Ron dubitativo. Mientras observaba las pisadas. Se podían ver las pisadas de Lavander, tras Gregory. Mientras que en el otro pasillo, las pisadas de Steve estaban junto a las de Malfoy.

-No, por supuesto que no. Estoy esperando que ella este cerca, ir con la capa- el chico señalo el pequeño bulto que estaba a su lado – y esperar a escuchar el "_santo y seña_", luego entro y hablo con el cuadro de Dumbledore.

-Gran plan- afirmo Ron. –Pero si quieres hacerlo pronto, te recomiendo que nos echemos a correr, McGonagall está caminando, y creo que irá a su despacho- señalo Ron. Los tres chicos se pusieron de pie, inmediatamente.

-_Travesura Realizada_- dijo Harry, cerrando el pergamino. Los tres chicos corrieron, saliendo del cuadro de la señora Gorda, y corrieron por el pasillo.

No había muchos alumnos, salvo aquellos que pertenecían al séptimo año, lo que hizo más fácil su transcurso. Harry saco la capa, y la tiro sobre los tres. Para que no se vieran sus piernas, los tres tuvieron que caminar casi a arrodillados. Ron maldecía por lo bajo, mientras que Hermione le obligaba a callarse.

Los tres se detuvieron cerca de la entrada de las dos gárgolas. McGonagall llego, con su típica túnica de cuadros escoceses. La mujer se detuvo ante las gárgolas.

_-__Amortentia- _dijo McGonagall. Harry y Ron se miraron a la vez. El nombre de la poción de obsesión, la que había tomado Ron sin tener la mínima idea, cuando Romilda le envió los chocolates a Harry. Esa era la última poción que esperaban escuchar, pero por lo visto todo era posible.

McGonagall desapareció al instante en las escaleras, debido a que el pasadizo se cerró. Hermione suspiro, estaba comenzando a agotarse de estar doblada, para que no se le vieran los pies.

-Ahora a esperar- murmuro Harry. Los dos chicos asintieron, nada contentos con la idea de estar todo doblados, bajo una capa, pero era un mal necesario.

Para su gran sorpresa, McGonagall no tardo ni cinco minutos en el despacho. Parecía alarmada, pero no se detuvo n un instante, ni siquiera ante el estornudo de Ron. La reacción de McGonagall preocupo a los jóvenes, pero se adelantaron rápidamente para detenerse frente a las gárgolas.

-No pueden entrar- dijo la cortante voz de la gárgola derecha.

-¿Ah sí? Y qué tal si te digo… _Amortentia- _la gárgola gruño ante la burla de Ron. –Y ni se te ocurra decir nada, por que abran dos o tres pedazos de gárgola esparcidos por el castillo- amenazo el pelirrojo.

-¡Ron!- llamaron al unisonó Hermione y Harry, este ultimo comenzaba a subir los escalones rápidamente, sin prestar atención en la disputa de sus dos amigos.

El despacho estaba igual a como lo recordaba, a excepción de unas tazas de café, y unas túnicas de cuadros escoceses pertenecientes a Minerva. Harry cruzo a grandes zancadas, hasta llegar al cuadro de Albus Dumbledore. Igual a lo que recordaba. El profesor observo a Harry atreves de sus lentes en forma de media luna, para luego sonreír amigablemente.

-Harry, has venido a visitarme- el chico sonrió. Estaba bastante feliz de ver al profesor, pero ese no era el punto en ese momento, no podía perder el tiempo, a sabiendas de que la profesora llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Profesor, es un gusto para mí también, pero debo preguntarle algo, que no me deja conciliar el sueño.- Dumbledore observo fijamente a Harry, esperando la pregunta. -¿Voldemort está bien muerto? Me refiero a si es posible que vuelva a aparecer- preguntó, nervioso. Ron estaba frente a la puerta, escuchando alguna señal del regreso de McGonagall. Hermione observaba el resto de la habitación, en silencio.

-Por supuesto que sí, el está muerto Harry, ni siquiera el mago más tenebroso del mundo podría vencer la muerte. Ni siquiera el mejor mago, Merlín pudo vencerla en su momento, es algo inevitable, Harry.- dijoDumbledore. Harry sintió como su corazón volvía a su estado normal, sintiendo una paz en todo su cuerpo, incluso sonrió sin proponérselo.

-¡Harry!- llamo Hermione alarmada. Harry aun no salía de su tranquilidad. Dumbledore sonrió amablemente al joven, que pensaba en la tranquilidad que estaba recibiendo. El mundo mágico estaba a salvo, ¿Qué más podía pedir? – ¡Harry, Ron!- llamo nuevamente una alarmada Hermione. Harry salió de su tranquilidad emocional.

-Gracias profesor- agradeció, el profesor asintió. Harry se dio media vuelta, y cruzo el despacho, hasta el lugar donde estaba Hermione, Ron llego primero que el pelinegro.

Las caras de Hermione y Ron mostraban asombro, incredulidad, e incluso miedo. Harry se preocupo al instante, y se detuvo frente a sus amigos. Jamás había visto algo como lo que acababa de ver, algo que lo dejo sin palabras.

La espada de Gryffindor brillaba como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando venció al basilisco. Las letras grabadas, _"Godric Gryffindor"_ parecían ponerse de un extraño color escarlata, como si llamaran a su propietario. La espada estaba elevada, no estaba siendo sujetada por nada, ni por nadie.

-¿Qué demonios?- se pregunto Ron para sí mismo. El había podido manejar la espada en un momento, y jamás se había estado de esa forma. Se escucharon unos pasos, Harry, Hermione y Ron corrieron a una esquina, para ocultarse con la capa, lográndolo justo a tiempo.

McGonagall entro, con pasos agitados, siendo seguida por la profesora Sprout, y por los profesores Flitwick y Slughorn. Los tres profesores se detuvieron ante la espada, todos con la boca abierta.

-Imposible- dijo lentamente la profesora de herbología. Slughorn se detuvo del otro lado de la espada, investigando más a fondo lo ocurrido.

-Eso mismo pensé, Pomona, pero luego al acercarme más, me quede paralizada. ¡Jamás había visto algo así!- reitero McGonagall.

-Eso debe significar algo, Minerva- dijo el profesor Flitwick, moviéndose hasta donde estaba Slughorn, mirando atentamente todos los detalles.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Filius, eso debe significar algo- la voz de Slughorn se hizo relucir ante los demás. Los tres profesores asintieron, significaba algo, ¿pero qué?

Harry, Hermione y Ron, desde la esquina donde estaban sentados, estudiaban las miradas de los profesores, además de escuchar lo que decían con atención.

-Podría ser que Godric Gryffindor está en el Mundo Mágico. Ese chico, Potter, fue muy valiente al derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado. Podría ser él.- comenzó Flitwick. Harry sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, mientras que las miradas de Ron Y Hermione no se hicieron de esperar.

-No, el ya toco la espada, al momento de derrotar al basilisco de Slytherin, y la espada no se reaccionó de esa forma- dijo Minerva. Harry se sintió algo desilusionado, pero era cierto, ya la había tocado en más de una vez, y la espada no tenía reacción alguna.

-Entonces su compañero, el Weasly, el lo ayudo- Ron ahogo una risa. Y Harry sonrió. Imaginar a su amigo con un gran mago de la época medieval lo hacia sonreír.

-Tampoco, recuerden que el ayudo a Potter, y también cargo la espada- les hizo recordar Minerva. Todos asintieron.

-¿Y la chica, Granger?- eso sí que no se lo esperaba nadie. Minerva lanzo una mirada fiera a la profesora Sprout.

-¡Pomona! Godric Gryffindor era un hombre, el más valiente de todos los magos. Además, no tengo en nada con los hijos de muggles, pero ¡Godric era de sangre pura!- dictamino Minerva, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, no quería ofender tu casa, Minerva- se disculpo Pomona. Filius y Horace se mantenían anonadados, observando la espada. –Pues creo que deberías llamar uno a uno de los alumnos, a ver quién es la reencarnación de Godric.- dijo la bruja.

-¿Enserio crees que es una reencarnación?, ¿no han pensado en la posibilidad de que sea un heredero?- pregunto el profesor Filius. Los cuatro profesores pasaron sus miradas desde ellos hasta la espada.

-Podría ser, pero es imposible que ande con la espada a todas partes, preguntándole a todos los alumnos y obligándoles a que toquen la espada.- observo Minerva. –Aunque podríamos comenzar con los estudiantes nuevos, ya que es obvio que los antiguos no pueden ser los causantes.- dictamino Minerva.

-Pues así será- dijo Hourace. -¿Aunque no se han puesto a pensar en los galeones que otorgaría el ministerio al propietario de la espada?-

-¡Hourace!- gritaron los tres profesores. El aludido se dedico a encogerse de hombros.

-Debemos regresar a clases- Pomona comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, seguida por Filius. Hourace aun se mantenía observando la espada, con esperanza en sus ojos (claro, que solo por los galeones que podría obtener).

-Yo debo salir, hay que descubrir quién es el heredero de Gryffindor- dijo una muy animada Minerva.

-Esperen, y ¿si existen otros herederos?- pregunto Pomona, girándose hacia los otros profesores.

-¡Por supuesto que existen, Pomona!. El que no debe ser nombrado era el heredero de Salazar. Pero está muerto, de igual forma Helena Ravenclaw, y la familia Smith, aunque de esa tengo mis dudas, porque no creo que sean herederos de Hufflepuff. De la misma forma, nunca encontré sobre los herederos de Gryffindor, pero por lo visto estamos a punto de saberlo- dictamino Filius.

Los cuatro profesores salieron del despacho, continuaban su disputa sobre los herederos.

-Demonios, demonios, demonios. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Y por las barbas de Merlín también!- grito un muy efusivo Ron, mientras se colocaba de pie. Hermione estaba sin habla, igual que Harry.

-Eso jamás me lo esperaba- dijo Hermione, rompiendo el silencio que mantenía. Harry se rasco la cabeza, estaba perplejo ante lo que había escuchado, demasiada información.

-Godric Gryffindor… el heredero de Godric Gryffindor- dijo para sí mismo, como si no pudiera creerlo. Podia ser cualquiera, incluso Ron o él.

-O el mismo- dijo Hermione. Ambos amigos se voltearon hacia Hermione, que observaba la espada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Ron, deteniéndose junto a Hermione. Los rubíes de la espada, brillaban como nunca.

-El pudo regresar del pasado- dijo Hermione. Harry y Ron se miraron asombrados. Un fundador en Hogwarts, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

* * *

**¿Y que les parecio? Aplausos, tomatasos, xD Acepto criticas y todo lo demas.**

**Pasen buenas noches, dia, o lo que sea.**

**See you in other cap**

**KillerQueen04**


End file.
